Immortal Ninja
by NerDeath
Summary: Eirin manage to find cure for their immortal state, but Kaguya tricked Mokou. Left behind, Mokou wander around the world before she encounter Hashirama. Years later they met again. And what happen? Read to find out. Rated M because gore, language, probably sex, slavery, drugs, murders and other things you can think of.
1. Stage 1 Elixir

**Hello readers. I got new story for you. I know I got a lot of them which aren't finished, but I can't help it. Don't worry I don't abandon any story to be on status [discontinue]. I just don't have idea for that story, for now at least.**

 **Anyway, here is another Touhou x Naruto crossover. It just pop out of nowhere. I don't know where I get these ideas.**

 **Anyway, here it is. First chapter. Enjoy! :D**

 **Stage 1**

 **Elixir**

 **『** **A secret potion which should be forgotten.**

 **The secret people long forgotten, was finally found.** **』**

Mokou was cursing herself for her naive attitude and foolishness. Why did she even trusted Kaguya in the first place. That bitch was and always was treacherous slut. Why did she trusted her, HER, Kaguya, her mortal enemy. What makes her to trust that bitch.

Ahh, yes. Mortality. Something she envied humans. How long she lived. Thousand years, two thousand? She lost count. She didn't cared anymore. Why? Because she couldn't die. Every injury she received was healed. Limbs cut off, regenerated. Body destroyed, recreated. She couldn't die, no matter what. She was truly immortal.

Then Eirin found a way to end it. After long time of living empty life, without anyone she could finally die, but preparations were needed. So she waited. She lived long time, so what was stopping her for waiting few more years. And so time passed. She waited and waited. Finally she get notification that everything was prepared.

When she reached Eientei, she was imprisoned but that bitch Kaguya. She was wrapped with fireproof ropes and seals which were prepared by Eirin. Kaguya then explained that there was enough of that potion for two people. And only she and Eirin were going to use them. She said that with sick smile on her face.

When they drunk it their bodies slowly start turning into dust. Kaguya was first to die, with sick smile on her face, which burned in Mokou memories. Eirin process was much slower. Which gave her time to free Mokou. Mokou was going to kill Eirin before she explained and gave Mokou bottle with elixir in it.

"I made this in secret from Kaguya. It's another Hourai Elixir. When I discover the substance which affect Hourai, I also prepared potion which would affect Kaguya mind, which was getting more and more unstable. Thanks to it, I manage to make her use her power and here it is, another Hourai Elixir. Find a person which will be dear to you. But be sure of that person. And I'm sorry." Eirin grabbed Mokou hands and squeezed them, giving her also Elixir. She smiled sadly, before she erupted in ashes.

Mokou looked at potion, shocked before she erupted in pure furies, burning down Eientei to the ground. On it place only smoking crater left. And so Mokou was left alone. With her mortal enemy dead. A mortal enemy who won in the end. By now not allowing to be killed by anyone except herself.

Mokou then start wonder around the world, watching how people were killing each other, raging wars. Destroying everything, just to get their ways. Mokou was avoiding contact with other peoples. Not bothered with their petty lust and ideology. And so years passed. Another thousand years on her neck, she lived with empty life.

She watched how people get new power. Chakra. She didn't cared. She got her fire. A fire which was born from revenge. But right now it was just fire. She didn't bother interacting with people. But fate got other plan for our only Immortal. Encounter with one of the most famous ninja of his era. Senju Hashirama.

Mokou was sitting on the stone in the forest with elixir in her hand. She got annoying expression on her face, while looking at it. She want to destroy it. Throw it away and forget about everything which was related to that bitch. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You slut. I will never forgive you..." Mokou muttered to herself and hid potion in pocket. She was going to walk away and move forward, somewhere, before sound of crashing trees could be heard. She looked at source of the sound, before her eyes widened in shock when pieces of tree flew at her, impaling her.

She cough the blood and died. Soon she get back to life and burned wood in her body, allowing wound to close. She stood up and looked at place from where this came. When she reached the place she saw great crater. She was surprised, she didn't heard anything earlier. Was she so focused on her thoughts she didn't noticed she was near battle?

She looked around and saw two people. One was laying on the ground, breathing heavily and the second was kneeling beside the men also breathing heavily, sweat covering his face. She slide down and walked to those two. The kneeling one spot her and looked at her. Mokou got her hands in her pocket. She was slightly surprised to see only two people here. She thought she would see at least one hundred people.

The kneeling one asked.

"Who… are you?" He sound tired. Mokou responded.

"Fujiwara no Mokou. And you are?" She asked.

"Hashirama Senju. And this is Madara Uchiha. You was nearby?" Hashirama asked, slightly calmer. Mokou nodded.

"I even get hit by woods because of you." She said slightly annoyed. Hashirama was shocked and he quickly bowed.

"I'm sorry, we caused you a problems, Fujiwara-san! I hope everything is fine!" He shouted. Mokou waved him off.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." " _There is no need to tell him_ _they_ _killed me back there."_ Mokou thought. She looked then at Uchiha but she didn't said anything. His wound were serious, but he won't die. Not now at least. Mokou finally said.

"You should take him to doctor. If not he will die." Mokou pointed at Uchiha. Senju jerked his head at Mokou, before he quickly looked at Madara.

"You're right, Fujiwara-san. I should go. I hope we meet again." He said when he took body of Madara and he disappeared in puff of smoke. Mokou keep looking at place where they were before sighed and walked away.

It didn't passed long time before they crossed paths again. But this time it wasn't so nice. Mokou was walking in woods before she was struck with kunai in shoulder. Jerking to place from where kunai came she created nodachi made of fire. Soon more kunai flied at her but she melted them with one swing of fire from her hand. She frowned when she saw she was surrounded by ninja with forehead protector with something which was looking like leaf symbol.

One with mask of bear shouted.

"You're on Konoha prohibited territory. Surrender or you will be killed." He said. Fujirwara pulled out kunai from her shoulder and pointing at him said with smirk.

"If you can do it, then come!" She shouted. Bear give signal and ninja attacked her with kunai. Mokou prepared herself and slashed few ninjas which were too close to make dodge. They were catch in range of fire blade. A cut was burning them and soon from the place where they were cut fire spread, turning them into living torches. Mokou then quickly kick another ninja who was on her left, but she missed.

The ninja didn't wasted time and stab Mokou in leg. She winced from pain, but she grab ninja by throat and throw him and his partner next to her. They collapse on the ground, but Mokou didn't have time to look at them for more than a second. She was sliced on her ribs and arms. She grimaced from pain but she shouted with anger and slash another ninja which was too close to her, burning him alive. One of the ninja was doing hand seals before he shouted.

"Water style: Raging Waves!" From his mouth gust of water flew at Mokou. Her eyes widened before she jumped away. The water then hit lighten up ninja, killing flames from him, but he didn't survived, because of flames which injured him too much. Ninja flinched and grunted.

Mokou landed few feet away, with sword on her arm. She looked at them and counted about 30 more ninjas. She closed her eyes for a second before she opened them again and shouted.

"You said you were going to kill me! As you can see I'm still very much alive!" She taunted them. Few ninja flinched, ready to strike her. Mokou grinned at charged at nearest ninja. She was going to slash him when roots emerged from the ground shocking everyone. Mokou didn't have time and was caught. Roots wrapped around her, leaving only head expose.

"Fujiwara-san!" Shouted surprised voice. Mokou turned her head and saw Hashirama standing on the tree branch with two more ninja with masks. Both of them didn't expected to see each other so fast. One of the ninja asked surprised.

"She know Hokage?!"

"Impossible! Hokage never mention he met her!"

The confusion broken in ranks of shinobi. Mokou was looking at Hashirama who was looking back with shocked expression.

"I see you are doing well, Senju." Mokou said unimpressed. Hashirama jumped from tree branch on the ground and looking at Mokou asked.

"What are you doing here, Fujiwara-san?" He asked. Mokou shrugged with head and responded.

"Was walking, when those guys attack me." Hashirama looked around and saw few burned corpses of his ninjas. He then looked at Mokou.

"It was necessary to kill them, Mokou?" He asked seriously. Mokou rolled her eyes.

"They attack me first. I was just defending myself." Mokou responded. Hashirama nodded slightly.

"I see. But you still shouldn't kill them. There was an option to avoid bloodshed." Hashirama said with serious expression and crossed arms. Mokou laughed and responded.

"Sorry, but I didn't had chance to fight in long time, I just wanted to feel that I'm still alive." She then exploded in fire, destroying wooden prison, and killing ninja who was still next to her. She cracked her neck and knuckles. She then again created her fire nodachi. Hashirama frowned deeply.

"And seeing how strong you are, maybe you will be able to entertain me, that these over here." Mokou pointed at rest of ninja. Hashirama grimaced. He didn't want to fight unnecessary fight, but right now he got little to no options. He couldn't just ignore killed ninjas. What people would thought about him. Letting escape murderer. He sighed deeply and said to his troops.

"Clear the area. I will deal with her myself." He said seriously. Mokou grinned and prepared herself. Ninjas looked at each others before they run away to make place for fight. Hashirama asked one thing before they would start fighting.

"Can I ask you something?" When Mokou nodded he ask. "Why do you fight?" Mokou rose eye brow before she replied.

"Because this is the only thing which makes me alive. For now at least. Stop talking, there is battle to deal with!" Mokou smiled and charged at Hashirama with blind speed. Hashirama eyes widened but he manage to block incoming sword of fire with his sword. Both of them struggled, before Hashirama broke and jumped away. The heat was unbearable.

" _It must be high level jutsu. I need to not let my guard down or I will be burned alive."_ Hashirama thought before he start doing hand seals and said.

"Wood Release: Great Forest Technique." He then moved his arm forward for incoming Mokou who was ready to slash Hashirama. Then Hashirama's arm turned into a tree and shot out at Mokou. She grinned and slashed incoming attack with her fire sword. The fire start spreading across tree forward Hashirama. He was forced to end Technique and jump away to avoid Mokou.

He then grabbed his sword and blocked incoming attack. Both of them start slashing each other. Hashirama being faster, manage to deal Mokou few slashes across legs and stomach, but Hashirama was surprised when the wounds didn't stopped Mokou at all. He jumped away and throw shurikens before make another series of hands seals and he shouted.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Mokou eyes widened when before her suddenly thousand of shurikens. Mokou waved her hands before her and fire spread, making shurikens fly out of their trajectory or simply melt. Hashirama was surprised when she didn't used any hand seals.

" _Impossible! She don't require use any hands selas?! How powerful is she?!"_ Hashirama shouted in his head. Mokou used his de-concentration and slashed him across torso. Hashirama gasped and Mokou grinned only to be surprised when Hashirama turned into wood, which soon burned by her fire. She looked around only to get kunai in shoulders.

She quickly pulled them out and blocked Hashirama sword, which was aimed at her neck. The struggle for a few second before Hashirama jumped, seeing his sword was turning red.

" _This isn't good, her sword technique is powerful. She can melt my sword, if her and mine will be in long contact. Also her fire is dangerous. It's so hot it can melt shurikens in mid air in short period of time. Also lack of hand seals don't help me either."_ Hashirama thought. Mokou grinned and said.

"Don't hold back Hashirama-chan! Or you will get BURNED!" Mokou taunted before she stomped her foot. Hashirama rose eye brow before a light start coming under him. His eyes widened and he quickly jump away to avoid suddenly pillar of fire erupting below him. He huffed from shock, but he didn't have time for break when he was forced to dodge fire bullets thrown by Mokou. The balls exploded with contact with tree, but fire didn't spread, like from previous attacks.

Hashirama then make single hand seals and concentrate for short period of time. A tattoo appeared on his face. He opened his eyes and make another quick hand seal and shouted.

"Wood Release: Wood Human Technique!" Mokou gasped when she saw that gigantic oni made of wood with dragon around him emerged from ground. She then laughed.

"Wood Oni!? Impressive Hashirama! Let's test it OUT!" Mokou shouted and charged at it with new fir e sword in hand. She jumped on few tree branches before she slashed it hand. The fire start slowly spreading, but not so fast like previously. Hashirama used golem to catch Mokou but she avoided. He then extinguished flames with new wood, which repaired damaged on golem.

Mokou couldn't help but laugh. For two thousand years he didn't have so much fun. She had few battles, but nothing like this. This was the first time from her fighting with Kaguya when she felt truly alive. She spread her arms and shouted.

"This is it! Come at me Hashirama! Use everything to defeat me!" She shouted and avoided golem palm. She then shouted and fire wings emerged from her back, allowing her to fly. Hashiram gasped.

" _Impossible! She is using fire to make wings which allow her to fly?! This isn't some high level jutsu! If she can use fire like this, then she got more fire control that even Madara! No, Her control of the fire must be the best in the world!"_ Hashirama thought. He was force to dodge several bullets of fire which passed through gaps in golem hands. Mokou was flying around thanks to her wings. She keep occupying golem, which got hard time to strike Mokou.

Hashirama make snake hand seal and dragons which were around golem came to life and shot at Mokou. She created sword from fire and start slashing them, turning them into burning crisp, but they were regenerating faster than Mokou could destroy them. Soon she was capture by them and shot from the air. She was pinned down and keep being hitting by wooden dragons. Soon golem also start smashing Mokou with it's fist. After minute of it Hashirama stopped to see if Mokou was still alive. He wish to avoid killing her if that was possible.

Mokou was laying dead. Her body was beaten, every bones broken, and she even lost her arm from elbow. Soon her injuries were healing. She gasped for air and looked around. She then noticed shadow of Hashirama golem in dust. She chuckled and said to herself.

"I didn't feel so excited in thousand year. This is exciting! I want to fight as long as possible." Mokou start slowly standing up. Her injuries were healed. She cracked her neck and looked back in Hashirama direction.

"He is strong. Maybe stronger that few of the people in Gensokyo. I wonder who manage to survive from there?" Mokou wonder. Meanwhile dust fall on the round revealing Mokou and Hashirama to each others. Hashirama was stunned and shocked. When dust fall, he expected beaten body of Mokou. But instead, she was standing like nothing happen, except her cloths which were tattered. Mokou cracked her neck and stomped her feat, making small explosion of fire around her. She grinned and make sword of fire.

"That's it Hashirama-chan?! I expected more!" She taunted him. Hashirama gritted his teeth and made hand seal. He shouted.

"Wood Release" Advent of World of Flowering Trees!" From the ground around him massive roots start emerging from everywhere. Mokou looked slightly curious what was going to happen. She ready herself for anything. Mokou ground start trembling when root start emerging from the ground below her. She jumped away, only to be hit by one of the root. She was send flying and she crashed at another root. She whined and saw how root were going to crash her. She swing her sword to destroy them and she quickly jumped away to avoid another series of roots. Hashirama keep making roots. The flowers were slowly blooming. Soon this fight will be over. Mokou meanwhile keep fighting off roots. The fire start spreading around her, but she wasn't fazed by it. She keep destroying them, trying to get to Hashirama.

But it was too late the flowers bloomed and they start spreading some gas. Mokou looked around trying to figure out what this gas was suppose to do. Was it to ignite. No, if that would be the case, her sword would ignite it already. She avoided another root and slash it, destroying it and lighting it up. Hashirama was meanwhile stunned.

" _The gas is not working?! How is that possible?! Not even Susanoo's perfect defensive manage to protect Madara from that gas!"_ Hashirama couldn't thought of anything why wouldn't Mokou be affected by it. But he didn't have time to think about for too long, because he was force to avoid fire bullet which Mokou manage to fire at him, when she got chance. She then slashed more roots before she shouted.

"Don't space out Hashirama! This can cost you your life!" Mokou then manage to make gap in roots, long enough to escape them and charge at Hashirama. He pulled his storage scroll and pumping chakra into it he resealed his weapons. He grab the nearest and jumped from golem which was still activated. Mokou clashed her sword with Hashirama and they tried on overpower each other. Mokou being older and more experience manage to misdirect Hasirama weapon, creating opening which she used to fire single bullet at him. Hashirama didn't have chance to avoid it from point blank distance. He was hit in torso in the middle and he was send flying back at his golem.

Mokou didn't wasted time and making wings from fire she flew at Hashirama. He quickly made hand seal and shouted.

"Wood Clone Technique!" From golem emerged five wooden clones which got various weapon made of wood. Mokou laughed and prepared herself to slash first clone which would be too close to her. Clones then jumped at her and start attacking from various positions. Mokou must said she got problem avoiding each one. They were perfectly synchronized. When one made opening, the rest tried to attack opening.

Mokou winced slightly when wooden blade cut her back. Another one used moment of distraction and slash her across torso. Mokou manage to slash another clone, burning it to ashes. But clones keep attacking her, and soon she was covered in slash and cut marks. Blood was dripping from her body, but on Mokou face wasn't face of pain, but excitement. Soon Hashirama finished his preparation and shouted while on his face appeared tattoos. He clapped his hand together and shouted.

"Wood Release 'Top Transformed Buddha'!" When he shouted it, Mokou saw how big statue made of wood emerged from the ground, with thousand hands behind it. A colossal, statue of Buddha. Mokou looked in awe, which soon turned into excitement. She laughed loudly and turned to Hashirama.

"Good! GOOD! HASHIRAMA! This is it! Show me your power, your dedication to defeat me! COME AT ME, HASHIRAMA!" Mokou shouted, overjoyed, Hashirama shouted.

"Here I come! MOKOU!" At his shout, hands moved at Mokou with surprising fast movement. Mokou start slashing, burning, destroying hands one after another. She was overjoyed with fight. But soon she was loosing for how much hands were flying at her and soon she was pinned to the ground while she was still punching by hands.

After five minute of beating Hashirama made another hand seal and root emerged under Mokou body. Her eyes widened and she spat blood when she felt how root pierced her stomach. She couldn't move. Her body was at limit. She was getting tired. She felt that potion, even while she get such beating, wasn't destroyed. How was that possible, she didn't knew.

Hashirama jumped on the ground near place Mokou body impaled by his roots. He slowly walked to Mokou body.

"I'm sorry. I hoped I didn't need to kill you. Maybe if we met in different circumstances, we could be friends." Hashirama said sadly and Malked closer to Mokou body. He make root lower Mokou body so he could see how badly, he injured Mokou. When he saw damage, he flinched and looked at side.

Mokou body was completely broke, every bone was crushed. She didn't have her left leg and both arms. Her shoulder was ripped and head was hanging on half of the neck. He felt how tear was coming down his check.

"I'm sorry Mokou..." He said with sorrow. He was going to search her, so he could at least give her parents something they could treasure. When he was going to touch her, Mokou hand grab him by his hand. He was shocked he couldn't do anything.

"Impossible! How can she still move!?" Hashirama was shocked. He saw then how Mokou injuries were healing in rapid speed. His eyes widened when he heard chuckling of Mokou. He rose head to see smiling Mokou.

"Surprise…!" She said slowly with big grin and her body start glowing. Hashirama tried to escape but Mokou grip was strong and firm. She dropped herself from tree and said.

"Good job Hashirama. I never felt so excitement in long time. I'm very impressed. You gave a real fight, worthy to be remember. But unfortunately for you I can't die. No matter how badly injuries I receive, or even if my whole body would be destroyed completely, not leaving even ash, I will return. I'm immortal and I can't die. I will life forever. But don't worry, you will be remember by me for one of those people who gave me challenge worthy remembering." Her smile grow. Hashirama couldn't believe what he heard. Mokou was now few inches from his face. She whispered.

"See you around." And her body glowed more with bright light, fallowing by big explosion. Hashirama shouted from pain and flew back, penetrating woods he created. He landed half kilometer away from explosion. He coughed blood and spat it on the ground. He slowly rose head and saw Mokou figure slowly walking to him with fire sword in hand. He kneeled and grab his scroll. He pumped chakra in it and with explosion of smoke another, smaller scroll appeared. He opened it and start preparing himself.

Mokou was slowly walking to him with sword and was slightly surprised when she saw Hashirama trying to do something. She stopped and start laughing. She shouted to him.

"You're something, Hashirama! I never though that human would be able to survive, from that explosion. You're full of surprised, Hashirama, I will give you that." She said and start slowly moving to him.

"I only met few people, giving me such challenge and everyone of them was worthy to be remember. Hakurei, Yakumo, Kirisame. Izayoi, Konpaku Those are few. But nobody would remember them by now. Forgotten in sands of time. But that's no matter right now. This is goodb-Huh!?" Mokou was startled by sudden glow of light coming from scroll in front of Hashirama. He got his hand clapped, He looked at Mokou seriously and said.

"I'm also surprised how powerful you are. You are so strong as Madara. No, maybe even stronger. And giving you immortality, you're probably the most powerful human walking on these lands. But!" He shouted with determination and suddenly golden chains emerged from scroll, wrapping around Mokou restricting her movement. She gritted her teeth trying to break free. Two chains broken, but soon they were replaced by more chains.

"I can't allow you to walk away, not now! I fear that someone will manage to capture you and use your power to destroy everything. I simply cannot allow it! Forgive me, Fujiwara!" Hashirama shouted and clapped his hand once more. Mokou felt how she was sucking to scroll. She tried to break free, but she couldn't. But she smiled and give him her last words.

"Remember Hashirama, You're worthy to be called the strongest! I hope in the future, when my prison will break, I will also find some strong people like you to fight." And with this she vanished in light, which soon was replaced by burst of fire, which quickly faded. On the scroll was now burned word "Seal". Hashiram then huffed and fall forward. He was tired. He used a lot of chakra, with these jutsu. Mokou was someone who was veteran in sighting and only his cunning gave him advantage. Hell he was on the lost position from the very beginning. She would kill him if not Fuinjutsu right now. He will need to ask someone who is better in Fuinjutsu to strengthen the seal. He turned on his back with thud and start trying to calm down.

After a while he grab the scroll and went back to Konoha. The scroll was sealed later and was called Forbidden Scroll which later contain a lot of dangerous kinjutsu.

Years has passed. Konoha was strong and rich village with full of highly trained ninja warriors. It was respected and feared by many. Many times it was forced to fight with much more counted enemies and always manage to prevail. The information what contain Forbidden Scroll, except forbidden technique was forgotten.

But soon, people would be remind of this who could easily kill Hashiram in his prime. And everything because of loud, orange wearing blond boy, who tried to reach his dreams. Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Many years later**

Uzumaki was sitting on the ground with Forbidden Scroll trying to learn jutsu to pass test to become gennin. He looked through jutsu and with grimace he scratch his head.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu? Damn I suck at Clone jutsu. Well, here goes nothing." He said as he tried to learn it. After he learned he still got time. He keep looking at jutsu when he found odd seal. It was burned in scroll. He rose eye brow wondering.

"What is seal doing here? Well, I can check this as well." He pumped his chakra into it but nothing happen. He grimaced deeply wondering why it didn't do anything. Then he remember that some seals required blood. He bit his thumb and smear blood on the seal. Reaction was instantly. A fire erupted from seal, blinding Naruto and illuminating area. As soon as light vanished Naruto saw two things. Well one person and one things.

He saw beautiful women with long silver hairs, which were reaching her foots, with many charms in them and one big in head. A white shirt and red pants with charms on them. She was also wearing red boots, which he didn't recognize. Next to her was bottle with something. And next to it paper. He read it.

"In order to elixir work properly, person who drink it must take three sips with break between each other equal of 5 second. Only then eternity will be open to you." He then grab potion and looked at it oddly.

"Eternity? I wonder what that mean? Well, here we go." He opened the bottle and took sip like instruction said. After third sip he didn't felt anything. He looked back at paper to read it once more.

"I did as it was told. Probably nothing special. Bullshit on circle." He said to himself. He then was going to throw bottle away, only to see how it turned into dust, leaving no evidence it was ever here. He wonder what that's mean but he forget it as sound as he mumble. He turned to his right and saw that women was waking up. She slowly opened her eyes, reveling red eyes. She sit down and yawned. She slowly looked around and scratching her eyes mumbled.

"Which year it is? More importantly where am I? Last I remember most moment when I was sealed." Mokou scratched her head. She then looked at Naruto. She then looked at the ground and what caught her attention was paper. Then her eyes widened like she was struck by lighting. She quickly grabbed it, starling Naruto. She quickly read content of it and then she looked at Naruto.

"Hey! Did you drank potion which was with this note?!" She shouted. Naruto backed slightly while nodding. Mokou mouth dropped on the ground. She start trembling before she erupted in fire. Naruto jumped scared for his life. She shouted.

"YOU BIG IDIOT! That Potion wasn't for you! Who even gave you permission to drank it!? You completely Fucking BRAT!" She shouted at him. Naruto turned into ball and was trembling uncontrollably. Mokou keep glaring at him, before her fire finally fade away and she sighed.

"Great, now I'm stuck with brat… God, what did I do to deserve this… I will spend eternity with brat, who probably can't even fight… Geez… I want to die..." She sank in small depression. Naruto gave Mokou glance, before she gave him killing sigh. She sighed deeply again, before she scratched her head.

"What am I suppose to do with you? God dammit, I don't know where I am, and what's going on… Somebody, please kill me..."Mokou moaned with resignation. Naruto looked at sitting women. But he didn't said anything. He moved slowly closer to Mokou and asked.

"Sorry, but can I know your name?" He asked slowly. Mokou give him glare, which scared him but she sighed and said.

"Fujiwara no Mokou. You brat?" She asked back. Naruto grinned brightly and pointing at himself said proudly.

"Uzumaki Naruto, A future Hokage! Believe it!" Mokou looked at him before erupted in laugh.

"Hey, don't laugh! I will be Hokage, just look!" Naruto assured her. Mokou wipe tear from her eye and said.

"You?! Hokage?! HAHAHA! That's good one brat!" Mokou laughed again. Naruto was going to say something but then noises came from bushes. Both of them looked in direction from where sound came. Naruto with slightly worry and Mokou with curios.

 **Ok, that's it. Here is first chapter of the story. I hope you will like it. If you wonder why Mokou would fight Hashirama it's easy. Living for more that two thousand years would be boring for Mokou and fighting would one one of the very few things which would bring joy for Mokou. And giving her fire temperament it would be normal she would like to fight strong opponent.**

 **Anyway, there is poll on my profile. Check it out and see you guys in my future chapters of this and my other stories. And please write reviews, it's nice to read people comments.**

 **Ok, for really see you soon, guys.**


	2. Stage 2 Immortals

**Stage 2**

 **Immortals  
[On the begging there were three immortals, then there was one  
And now there are two.]**

 **Forest around Konoha, Land of Fire, Nigh**

Naruto and Mokou looked at direction from where noises came. Mokou was unimpressed while Naruto was slightly nervous. Soon from bushes came guy with dark-brown hairs made into high ponytail which was looking like pineapple. He was wearing green flat jacket, black pants, sandals and pouch on his right hip. What was characteristic was large scar on his face under his eyes but above his nose.

Mokou didn't bother to say anything when the guy landed. Naruto on the other hand was slightly relieve. Mokou was keep looking at this guy with hand crossed as well legs. The guy said to Naruto with visible relieve.

"Naruto, I'm glad you're ok." He said before walked to him and punched him with such force Naruto was laying flat on the ground. Mokou blinked few times, wondering what just happen.

"Do you have any idea what did you do?!" Iruka shouted, his head was visibly larger that second ago. Mokou didn't said anything only sweatdropped. Naruto massaged his head and looked at Iruka. He said with confusion.

"Bu-But Mizuki-sensei told me this was part of the test..." Naruto didn't knew why Iruka was angry. At this Iruka looked confused and moved closer to Naruto with question.

"Mizuki? Naruto what are you talking about?" Iruka didn't have any idea why Mizuki would asked Naruto to do what he did. Naruto then sit down and said.

"After I failed, Mizuki said that there is special test for those who didn't past earlier test for genin." Naruto said. Iruka was still confused until something clicked in his head. He start thinking about whole situation. His eyes widened in realization. Then the three of then heard wind being cut and Iruka took Naruto and quickly jumped away. In their place was now large shuriken.

Iruka placed Naruto on the ground and looked at place from where it came. On the branch was kneeling a guy in age similar to Iruka. Except he got white hair and bandana with forehead protector on it. On his back was another, similar big shuriken. Mokou frowned slightly. Iruka shouted.

"What does it mean, Mizuki?!" Mizuki clicked his tongue with annoyance but he quickly put mask of smile. He said to Naruto.

"Good job, Naruto! Now only give me that scroll and you will be genin you wanted so badly." Mizuki said. Naruto was confused what was happening. Iruka quickly said to Naruto.

"Don't do it, Naruto! Mizuki lied to you! He just want this scroll for his own personal gain!" Iruka said. Naruto looked at Iruka then at Mizuki confused so badly, that he couldn't say anything. Mokou was watching this in silence, waiting, to see how this will turn out.

"Listen Iruka, Naruto! He don't want you to be genin! He don't like you. He probably even despise you for what you did!" Mizuki said. Naruto gawked at what Mizuki said. Iruka gritted his teeth with anger. Mokou grinned to herself.

" _This gonna be interesting."_ Mokou thought with small grin.

Mizuki grin grow as he said.

"You know that no one it this village like you Naruto. You can hear their word of hate and anger forward you. How they were happy you didn't passed the test. Because of what happen 10 years ago!" Mizuki said. Iruka quickly shouted.

"Shut up, Mizuki! Hokage forbid saying about this! Penalty for this is Death!" He then turned to Naruto. "Don't listen to him Naruto! He is lying!" Iruka said quickly. Naruto jerked his head. Mizuki was laughing madly. He then said.

"See, how Iruka try to cover a secret that whole village already known. I will reveal this for you Naruto. 10 years ago, Kyuubi attacked Konoha! And a secret is that, that You're the Kyuubi! Naruto Uzumaki, You're Kyuubi no Yoko!" Mizuki shouted madly.

Naruto eyes widened as he dropped on his knees. Iruka gritted his teeth and throw shurkines at Mizuki who easily dodged them. He landed on the other branch of tree and pulling bigger shuriken from behind his back start spinning it and say.

"I see, you're broken Naruto. Don't worry, let me help you. Die, DEMON!" He shouted. He throw shurkien which was flying straight at Naruto who was still keeling. Mokou didn't bother to help Naruto. She didn't need to. After all this kid was immortal. But then her eyes widened slightly in surprise when she saw Iruka guy standing in the way of shuriken taking in on himself.

He gasped slightly and fall on his knees, patting. Naruto looked at Iruka wondering why he helped him. Iruka smiled sadly and said.

"Naruto, I'm sorry you had to learn about it in such way. Take the scroll and run. I will stop Mizuki." Iruka slowly stood up and pulled, with a lot of problem, overgrow shuriken from his back. Mizuki was laughing at scene. He shouted.

"That's whole you, Iruka! I can't believe you would protect demon who killed your parents!" Mizuka couldn't help but laugh at stupidity of Iruka. Iruka pulled kunai and said.

"You're right. I'm fool if I would forgive demon." He said with smile. But then he added."If only Naruto was a demon. But he is proud ninja of Konoha. And as teacher and ninja of Konoha I will protect everyone from this village!" Iruka shouted proudly. Naruto who was still kneeling, felt how tears were coming down his check. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Well, I guess I will take this from now on." Mokou said, getting attention from everybody. Naruto looked at her with eyes wide opened, Iruka slightly in disbelieve and Mizuki in annoyance. He shouted.

"Don't interrupt! It got nothing to do with you!" Mokou just grinned and said.

"I was sealed for God know how long. I need some exercisers." Mokou then cracked her knuckles and neck. Mizuki looked at Mokou with rose eye brow before chuckled.

"Fine then. If you really want die so badly, I will kill you and then those two!" Mizuki then charged at Mokou to slash her with kunai. Mokou just grinned and put her hands in her pocket, taunting Mizuki. Mizuki get annoyed and gritting his teeth he blindly speed up to stab Mokou in neck. She just grinned and stomped her foot, before Mizuki kunai could reach Mokou. Not a second later, a fire erupted under Mizuki, burning him alive.

Mokou grinned, but was slightly surprised that Mizuki survived, with only minor burns. His right arm still got small flame on the sleeve, but except that nothing serious. Mizuki extinguished the flame from the sleeve and spat on the ground shouting.

"You will pay for that, bitch!" He the charged again with high chunin speed at Mokou. She just grinned and when Mizuki was going to slash her on the neck, she made backflip in the air, leaving, small, burning bamboo containers in her place. Mizuki eyes widened and Mokou grin widener. Mokou just clicked her tongue and containers exploded, throwing Mizuki at tree. He gasped when he hit the tree and fall on the ground, trying to stand up, but Mokou walked to him and stopped him by stomping her foot on his head.

She got smug on her face when she bend to him and she said.

"You fool, you're three thousand years too young to think you could even touch me." She smirked greatly and deliver Mizuki hard kick to the face, breaking his nose, and bones around it. Mizuki was now laying unconscious on the ground with blood coming from his nose and eyes. Mokou sighed and walked to Iruka and Naruto. Iruka pulled kunai to protect him and Naruto. Mokou just shrugged and said.

"Don't worry. I won't fight you. I don't fight people who are injured or can't fight at all." Mokou assured. Iruka relaxed slightly but not completely. He the dropped his arms and winced from pain in the side, from wound he received earlier from Mizuki. Naruto try to comfort Iruka but he smiled and assured he will be fine.

After that more ninja appeared around them with Hokage. Mokou looked at him and saw men visible smaller than her. Gray hairs, wrinkles. He was old, but Mokou felt he wasn't weak. She grinned mentally. Hokage looked around and saw burned and beaten body of Mizuki, injured Iruka and Mokou standing in front of him. He said seriously.

"What happen here?" Iruka was going to say something but Mokou said first.

"I rid of the trash." Mokou shrugged. Hokage visibly flinched and his eyes become hard and cold. Mokou didn't cared what that old men thought about her. It's not like he could kill her. Iruka was going to stand but pain stopped him.

"Ple-Please W-Wait! H-Hokage-Sama!" Iruka manage to grab Hokage attention. Iruka, with great pain, manage to stand up.

"This women, she helped us catching traitor." Iruka said. Hokage rose eye brow and Iruka. He winced and hissed, but Naruto manage to help him stay straight.

"Mizuki. He appeared to be traitor. He... he lied to Naruto that, if he steal Forbidden Scroll he would be genin. Please, don't punish Naruto." Iruka pleased, bowing his head. Hokage looked at Naruto and sighed. He rubbed his eyes and said.

"I see. It's good news that Scroll is safe. ANBU, take Iruka to hospital. Naruto go home, we will talk tomorrow in my office. You." He turned to Mokou who looked now at Hokage.

"Can I know your name?" He asked. Mokou shrugged and said.

"Fujiwara no Mokou. And you?" Mokou asked back without care.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage." Mokou rose eye brow and asked.

"And what happen to Hashirama?" Hiruzen eyes widened before he calmed down and said.

"He is dead. And so his brother. I was his student, to take his place when the time will come, and so here I am." Hiruzen said. Ninja around were still waiting for orders. Mokou scratched her head before she stopped and said.

"I see. Shame. Well, doesn't matter anyway." She said and start walking in direction where previously Naruto was walking. She passed Hiruzen and he called.

"Please wait. I have few questions to you." He turned to Mokou who stopped. After a second she waved him off.

"Tomorrow, I want eat and sleep. I got all the time I want, so I don't care. I will come with that brat to you tomorrow. He is the part of this now as well." She muttered the last part to herself. Hiruzen was going to say something but he stopped himself. He sighed and looked at Scroll which was still on the ground. He pick it up and looked at burned place. He narrowed his eyes brows and muttered.

"If I remember correctly, there was seal here, but now it is gone. I wonder what happen here exactly. Perhaps…? No, not possible. I think I'm getting to old for that." Hiruzen sighed and taking scroll he walked back to his office with ninja securing the place.

 **With Mokou**

Mokou manage to find Naru before he enter the village. He still was confused and what happen because of him. He felt terrible, Mokou could tell. Dropped shoulder, head, gloomy walk. He was depressed. Mokou fallowed him to his apartment. She was surprised in how bad shape the building was. But she guess it was still better than sleeping outside on the cold ground.

Naruto walked to his house and opened the door with key. A sound of opening door could be heard. Naruto walked inside and Mokou fallowed him. Naruto seems not know that Mokou was in his house or he simply didn't cared. He walked to his room and closing door he go sleep. Mokou huffed and looked around. Simply small house, with kitchen connected to saloon, small TV, couch which was slightly torn there and there but she could sleep on it with easy.

She felt how her stomach start rumbling from hunger. She walked to fridge and opened it. She felt that something was not right. She grab bottle of milk and sniff it, immediately pull it out of her nose with grimace.

"Damn, it's old. I wonder how this kid can live in such place. Could it be because of this whole demon stuff. Please, I lived with youkais as we were neighbors. But, I guess this village is more than meet the eyes." Mokou muttered to herself. She sighed and closing her nose she drank old milk. Thanks to Hourai Elixir she won't suffer from it. After she drank it and spat saliva slightly and looked at milk with one eye and tongue outside the mouth.

"But still, this milk taste terrible. Yuck..." Mokou throw empty bottle to trash can and lay on couch. She moved hand behind her head and looking at ceiling she muttered to herself.

"I wonder how many from Gensokyo is still alive. That old Hag for sure, with her fox and cat. Miko probably is dead, that thieving witch and that vampire maid probably as well. I'm not sure about that half-ghost. Would she be now fully Phantom? Keine..." She stopped when she remember Keine. She turned on her side and muttered.

"Probably is dead as well." And she tried to sleep. After half of hour of forcing herself to sleep she finally manage to do it. But she didn't have pleasant night.

 **Next day**

Naruto opened eye after sun shined on his face. He groaned and turn on side so he could sleep more. But the sun didn't stop shining on his face, no even for a second. Groaning he slowly sit on his bed and yawned. He scratched his head before he remember something.

"That's right… Jiji want to talk with me… Josh! Time to get ready for another day!" Naruto said with determination and start putting his cloths on. After that he go quickly just wash his face and go eat something. He grab milk some flakes and clapping his hand shouted.

"Itadakimas!" And he start eating. When he was half the way of them he heard some noises coming from the couch. He looked up and saw women with long gray hair, white shirt, red pants with charms on them and red boots. On the end of her hairs where six charms similar to those on pats and one big on her head, also similar to the rest. She was laying with back to him. Naruto wonder how did she get to his house. Slowly and quietly standing up she walked to front doors to see if they were destroyed. But to his surprise they weren't. He get back to kitchen and saw windows were closed and not touched.

"What the hell..." Naruto wonder. She walked to her slowly and saw she was pretty tall person. Her legs would be out of the couch, if she didn't have them bended. He gulped and touching her shoulder he shake her a little.

"Hey… Miss, wake up." He said quietly. He heard moan and he saw she was opening her eyes slowly. She looked at him, still with sleepy eyes before she yawned. Naruto moved away from her slightly when she was sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. She blinked few times before she looked around. Naruto was standing, waiting for her to say something.

"Ahhh… I see you're awake...Good." She yawned again. Naruto slightly irritated said.

"What… No, how did YOU get into my house?" He asked. Mokou looked at him, with rose eye brow and pointing at hall said.

"Through door. I fallowed you, but you didn't payed me any attention." Mokou said without care. Naruto grew tick mark on his fore head. Pointing at her he shouted.

"It doesn't give you right to walk into my house! Who are you anyway!" He was angry. Mokou scratched his head and standing up, she put her hands in pockets and grinning he bend to him. Naruto now gulped with nervous expression.

"Fujiwara no Mokou. And prepare yourself, because we will spend A LOT OF TIME together." She said grinning madly. Naruto this time gulped so heavily, like it was sound like stone was dropped on the ground. Fujiwara keep glaring at Naruto eyes, before she sighed, still with grin, and moved from Naruto face.

"Let's go. This whole 'Hokage' or who ever that person is, want to speak with me as well." Mokou said indifferently and walked pass Naruto. He watched as she was walking before he understand what she said and fallow her.

Mokou was standing in front of entrance to Naruto house. She was looking around. She sighed.

"Humans didn't changed at all. In every city, there are slums." Mokou sighed and walked down. Naruto was right behind her, but he walked back to house, because he forget to close the doors. Mokou keep walking, with hands in pocket, without care at all. She looked in front of her and saw big building with kanji 'Fire'.

Mokou guessed it was there where probably this whole 'Hokage' was. Naruto soon caught her, but he didn't said a word because of gloomy mood, so Mokou could only guess, but living for more than three thousand years, can give a lot of experience about where mostly head of Village or Government work. After 10 minutes of walking they reached the building. Mokou saw two guards, guarding the entrance, but they didn't stop her or Naruto. Not that she cared. They enter inside and Mokou looked for secretary or someone who could say how to get to Hokage office. She found women sitting behind the desk with papers on it. She walked to it and knocking few times on the deck, to get women attention, she asked.

"Where is your leader office?" She simply asked. Mokou preferred straightforward approach to basically everything. Shred tongue on not important matter was annoying her. Women looked at her, before she grab telephone and give a call.

"Hokage-sama, there is someone who would like to speak with you? Yes. She got white, long hairs. Yes. Yes, I understand. Yes, Naruto is with her. I understand." She put down the phone and turned to Mokou.

"Hokage Office is on second level. Go up these stairs." women pointed at stairs near her. Mokou nodded and walked up them with Naruto close behind her. After short walk upstairs, they finally were in front of Hokage office. Mokou was going to open the door but Naruto stopped her. Mokou looked at him wondering why did he stop her.

"Let me first." He said and walking to doors, he knocked. After hearing 'Enter' he opened the door to office. Naruto walked in with Mokou short after him. Naruto grinned widely and throwing his hand up shouted.

"Yo, Jiji! How's work!?" Naruto was happy. Hokage rose head from papers on his desk and smiled warmly to Naruto.

"Ohh, Naruto. Good to see you in good mood. How are you feeling?" Hokage asked. Naruto smiled and scratching his head said.

"Perfectly fine!" He assured before he lost slightly on his enthusiasm and asked. "So, why did you want me to come here?" He looked at Hokage. He sighed and leaning back on his chair said, with tiredness in voice.

"It's about yesterday." He said. Naruto froze, feeling that this won't be a pleasant. Mokou still got hands in pocket. Hokae saw nervous on Naruto face, even fear. Hokage sighed again, this time more heavily.

"Don't worry, Naruto. You won't be punished." Hokage assured Naruto. He blinked at Hokage, wondering if he heard correctly. Hokage smiled at him.

"You heard me correctly. You didn't know that Mizuki was a traitor. More over he was a teacher, a person who should you trust. He used this trust, so he could use you for his own personal gain. You're also not experienced enough to know such thing. I shouldn't blame you for what happen yesterday." Hokage then pulled from drawer in desk, a hitai-ate. He throw it to Naruto who catch it and looked at this surprised.

"It's present from me. Naruto, you're now genin. Go to your classroom in Monday at 8 AM sharp. You will know your team there." Hokage said with smile. Naruto looked at Hokage, then at forehead protector, before erupted in pure euphoria. Naruto start kissing and jumping around with happiness. Mokou rose eye brow before sighed with small smile. Naruto start hugging his forehead protector with joy. Hokage then coughed, getting attention from Naruto and Mokou.

"Naruto, I would like to speak with Fujiwara-san in private now. Could you wait outside?" Hokage asked. Naruto blinked, before nodded with smile. But when he passed near Mokou, she grabbed him by shoulder, before she said.

"Stay here. This conversation include you as well." Mokou said, locking her eyes at Hokage who frowned. "Also I don't want to repeat myself. So stay here and listen careful." Mokou added. She then looked around and felt there were few more people around her, hidden.

"You said you want talk in private, right? Then what about people who are in this room, hidden everywhere?" Mokou said seriously. Hokage rose eyebrow. Mokou soon was surrounded with kunais and tanto pointing and her vital organs. Hokage said.

"How did you knew they were here?" He asked. Mokou titled her head and chuckled shortly.

"When you got so much experience as me, you could tell this, even if all your sense would be taken from you." Mokou said with smile. Hokage frown and snapping his finger ninja jumped away with weapon still draw. Hokage then turned to his ninja and said.

"Leave us alone." He ordered seriously. Ninjas looked at Hokage, before they disappeared. He then make few hand seals. The office glow in faintly blue color, before it disappeared. Mokou narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry. It's private jutsu. No one will hear or see what will happen in this room." Hokage assured. Mokou keep looking at him, but she relaxed slightly.

"So, what do you want to know about me?" Mokou asked.

"Let's start from basic. When we first met, out introductions were… unofficial. Let's make them official. Let me start. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, Head of the Sarutobi Clan, and I hold title of Hokage, The Village Leader." Hokage said with respect. Mokou then said.

"Fujiwara no Mokou, from Fujiwara clan. The Crimson Watchguard, but I should say Ex-Watchguard. Now I'm just Fujiwara no Mokou." She said. Hokage nodded.

"I see. Let me guess, you was called crimson, because of your outfit?" He pointed at her trousers. Mokou snicker but said.

"No, because of this." Mokou then snapped her fingers and she was enveloped by fire. Her hairs were flying behind her. Naruto jumped from her, because of sudden burst of fire. Hokage eyes slightly wide opened, when he saw she didn't used any hand seals.

" _Could this be some kind of Kekkei Genkai? I will need to get more information about this."_ Hokage thought. Soon flames died down. Hokage got surprised expression.

"I see. Well, let's move on. I would like to know, from where did you came, when yesterday farce took place?" Mokou scratched her head before said.

"From that scroll, which this brat here, had. He broke seal where I was imprisoned." Mokou responded. Hokage moved in his chair and looked more carefully at Mokou.

"From scroll? Excuse me, but it's hard to believe in what you are saying. As far we know, in seals, there is no air, so human could not survive there. Or there is more that this?" Hokage asked. Mokou knew this would come sooner or later. But she felt annoyed because she need to demonstrate what she mean. And she hate doing that.

"Ok, let me explain this in other way." Mokou said and pulled her hand from her pocket. She made sign, like a pistol and pointed at her head. Hokage rose eye brow, and Naruto was confused. Mokou sighed and said to herself.

"I hate doing that." And her head exploded. Hokage and Naruto gawked. Blood, skull fragments and brain flew everywhere. Mokou body fall on the ground, lifeless. Naruto looked at dead Mokou before he shouted and paled. Hokage stood from chair to see clearly to what Mokou just did. She just killed herself.

Then suddenly Mokou body jerked in sitting position, with Mokou head on place, like nothing happen. She shocked her head and standing up she muttered.

"I will never get used to doing that." She then casually put hand in her pocked. Hokage and Naruto frozen. Hiruzen looked slowly around. The gore and skull fragments were gone, but blood remain. He looked back at Mokou who cracked her head.

" _What's the meaning of this!? I clearly saw that she just died. No, she killed herself. She should be dead. The blood is prove! Wait a second… The gore is gone as well skull fragments._ Hiruzen thought to himself. He looked at Naruto who was still sitting on the ground frozen.

 _"This is not an illusion. I didn't felt any form of chakra to be used. And Naruto also saw this._

"Now you understand? I can't die. If I lost my Limb, it will regrow, If I die I will resurrect, If my whole body will be turned into ash, It will recreated. I can't die no matter what." Mokou said seriously. Hokage then fall on his chair and massaging his temples sighed heavily. His head was pulsating, like if someone was throwing punches at gigantic bell.

"Also one more thing." Mokou said and made similar gesture, this time at Naruto head. She smirked and looked at Hokage who was going to shout something. But he didn't have time, when Naruto head, exploded. His lifeless body was now laying on the ground. Mokou then dropped her hand and waited few second. Hokage felt anger rose in his, dramatically. He was going to shout something but Naruto body suddenly jerked with head on it. Naruto shouted.

"Fuck, my head! It's hurt!" Naruto shouted painfully. He was laying on the ground grabbing his head and rolling around trying to make pain go away but this was giving little to no effect. Hiruzen gawked, trying to understand what happen. But he could not. How does Naruto survived the same thing, what that women. This wasn't making any sense.

Mokou saw that Hokage was having hard time, trying to understand how was that possible. She smirked at his pain, but at the same time she felt annoyed that, this brat drank that Elixir. It was not for him to drink it. Mokou pointed at still, rolling Naruto and said

"This brat here, drank Hourai Elixir. An elixir which grand ultimate immortality. Person who drank it can't die, not from age, not from injuries, not from disease or poison or any kind or drugs. He is truly immortal, just like me." Mokou said. Hokage blinked, not believing what he heard. Immortality. It was real. But how? What kind of genius made such incredible dangerous potion.

"But this potion got it's problem. User still feel hungry, tiredness and pain. Every injuries he receive still will hurt him, but soon they will be healed. He can fall unconscious from pain as well. Also immortality got major flaw." Mokou said seriously. Hokage gulped.

"It's watching your love one dies in front of you and you can't. You will see how children of your dies, your loved one as well. And you won't be able to met them ever again, even in after life. Immortality is curse of loneliness." Mokou said with slightly nostalgic voice.

Hokage sighed and grab his head in his hands. This was not he expected. He rose his head and looked at Naruto who was feeling slightly better from pain. He sighed.

" _Naruto, what kind of fate gave you this future?"_ Hokage asked himself mentally. He dropped his hands with heavy sigh and said.

"I… I see… It's hard to say anything… Immortality… who thought it exist… Also, Naruto." Hokage said. Naruto looked at him with rose eye brow.

"I guess, Mizuki said this early, about Kyuubi, right?" Naruto only give his one eye contact from between his hand, which were still held his head. He sighed. "I'm too old for this… I was going to tell you this when you graduate from Academy. But seeing the circumstances… You're Uzumaki, from a clan Uzumaki. The members of your clan could easily seal Biju in their bodies. They were perfect containers for their power." Hokage said. Naruto eyes widened and pupil shrunk. He got family. Hokage said.

"Unfortunately, your clan was destroyed in Second Great Shinobi War. It took combine force of three different Villages to destroy them. Naruto, you're from famous clan. And you're probably the last. I know I should tell you this sooner, but with Mokou here, things didn't go as planned. I didn't expected such...thing to happen to you. But remember this Naruto, You're not Kyuubi, You're his prison, host. Maybe in future you will be able to wield it power." Hokage said with regret and the beginning but with smile and hope at the end. Naruto looked at Hokage and said.

Naruto only nodded his head, but Mokou could tell he wasn't depressed. More like… slightly happy. She shrugged it off.

Naruto finally manage to stood up and with calm face he said.

"Don't worry Jiji. You will see, how strong I will be in future. And I will be the one who will take this hat from you." Naruto smirked at the last sentence. Hiruzen looked at Naruto before snicker and said.

"I may be old, but this body is this capable of few things. So don't think this will be so easy." Hiruzen pointed his pipe at Naruko who laughed heartily but he quickly stopped when pain from death came back. Hiruzen laughed at this.

Mokou only looked at both of them and sighed with small, almost not visible smile.

" _Maybe this won't be so bad after all. But I will teach this brat to not touch my things EVER again. Maybe I should show him few things. Yes, his tort- I mean training will be a living hell."_ Mokou snicker under her nose.

Naruto don't know this now, but he just throw himself into Hell, he didn't know could exist.  
 **  
** **Ok, here is another chapter.** **I checked it again and changed few things which were originally here, for better I think. Anyway see you guys later!**


End file.
